Tidal Capricorn
Long ago it was believed that for every animal on land, there was a similar one in the seas and oceans. While this notion is no longer a widespread belief, the oceans do yield creatures much like those found on land. A capricorn can seem like an ibex at first glance, but a second look assures you there are several obvious differences. A strong tail takes the place of hind legs, and these animals appear in many colors, much like hippocampi. Although capricorns can breathe above water for a few hours, they usually remain beneath the waves, surfacing only occasionally to feed. They do not travel in packs, but mate for life and are found in pairs and raise their young to adulthood. Their eggs are very well hidden and extremely difficult to obtain. Capricorns live far at the bottom of oceans, where they reside among the peaks of watery mountains. Their curved horns are all the protection they need against beasts foolish enough to challenge them. Egg Tiny curved horns have forced their way through the shell of this egg. Hatchling Sensing, as any knowledgeable magi does, that this egg is aquatic in nature, you decided to bring it to the lake when it began to hatch. Even now, fine cracks have begun to appear, and you hold the egg close as you make haste to Lakira. Lowering the egg into shallow waters, you fall to your knees and watch as it hatches, anxious to greet your newest companion. At first it seems you have made a mistake, and a clumsy ibex hatchling is emerging, but as you continue to watch, you see that you were right to believe it belonged in the water .Where two hind legs should be, there is instead a delicately scaled tail, a beautiful color. With a few lashings of the powerful limb, your youngling has righted itself and has begun munching at the soft grasses that grow around this shore. Adult Capricorns are not usually found at Lake Lakira, but you are making your way there today to play with some hatchlings. Newborns are left here, because until their horns harden and grow, they can't defend themselves against some of the more dangerous sea creatures. When older, they will accompany their parents foraging or be left behind at home. For now, they'll eat the tufts of grass around the lake, what their parents bring back, or some of the treats you've brought for them. As you near the edge of the lake, a few capricorn hatchlings spot you and make their way over. Extracting a couple carrots from your satchel, you sit down and feed them, smiling at their enthusiasm. While you watch the little ones eat their treats, you absentmindedly scratch their heads, paying special attention to where their horns are coming in. Right now, there are bright colored nubs, but they are quickly growing. Soon these hatchlings will be able to join their parents foraging. Breeding Additional Information * No. 74 * Obtained by breeding: ** Koi X Ibex * Released: November 2009 * Sprites: GlassWalker * Description: Damien * Side art: Glasswalker * Origins: Capricorn is the tenth astrological sign in the zodiac. Its symbol is based on the Sumerians' primordial god of wisdom and waters, Enki, with the head and upper body of a goat and the lower body and tail of a fish. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Sideart Category:Capricorns Category:Water Category:Goats